


I Feel You

by the_me09



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Peter can’t see anything through the blindfold and the soundproof headphones playing soft music block out all sound. His stomach is twisted up tight with nerves. The sheets beneath his bare skin are soft, familiar, but everything feels just a little different without all of his senses. He can’t even tell if Tony is watching him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	I Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Three - Sensory Deprivation

Peter can’t see anything through the blindfold and the soundproof headphones playing soft music block out all sound. His stomach is twisted up tight with nerves. The sheets beneath his bare skin are soft, familiar, but everything feels just a little different without all of his senses. He can’t even tell if Tony is watching him. 

He squirms against the arm restraints, pulling himself up a little further on the bed. His wrists are tied to the headboard, arms stretched above him. Tony made restraints especially for him so he can’t break out and it’s made some things so much hotter.

But this? Tied up, helpless, unable to hear or see; this makes him nervous. 

All his senses are on high alert.

Something light strokes over his ribs and Peter’s whole body jerks, twisting away from that touch. A warm hand puts pressure on his stomach, the palm rough with scars and burn marks. He’d know the feel of Tony’s hands anywhere. Peter relaxes a little, sinking into the bed while his heart calms.

There’s a scrape of beard against his cheek and he turns his head, seeking out a kiss. He’s rewarded with soft, warm lips on his. Tony kisses him gentle and slow, tongue teasing. He tastes like stale coffee, always, and Peters has gotten so used to it that fresh coffee tastes strange. 

Tony’s hand skims over his chest while they kiss, his fingers brush over Peter’s nipples and he gasps, lets out a soft moan, and it's disorienting not to hear himself, to just feel the vibration in his chest. Tony’s mouth moves down his neck, the rough feel of his beard followed by soft lips has Peter’s skin stinging, singing out for more touch. He arches under Tony’s mouth as his lips close around one nipple. Every movement of Tony’s tongue over his nipples, his chest, feels amplified, going straight to his dick. 

Peter whimpers, his arms tensing in the restraints when Tony’s hand smoothes down his hip, just barely brushing his cock. He thrusts up and Tony’s hands and mouth fall away. God, it’s so weird that with his Peter tingle he can tell Tony’s still sitting next to him on the bed, he can feel it, in his nerves and that somehow makes it all hotter. It’s like Tony’s still touching him, he’s so aware of his presence. 

It’s also weird because he’s used to hearing Tony’s voice when they have sex; teasing him, complimenting him, talking dirty to him. Now all he can hear is piano and violin, a symphony that doesn’t sound nearly as good as the way Tony moans when he’s inside Peter. 

“Tony,” Peter whines. He wraps his hands around the rope-like restraints so he has something to hang on to. 

Tony’s hand cups his dick, pressing it to his belly and rubbing up and down. Peter shudders, spreads his legs, rocking up into that touch. Tony works his cock like that, slowly, teasing, only wrapping his hand around the base when Peter’s breath is hitching and his balls are throbbing. He doesn’t know how long he can last like this. It’s overwhelming when Tony touches him normally, but now that his other senses are dialed up? It’s almost unbearable. 

Peter swallows, panting as Tony strokes his cock. Without the snick of the lube, it’s startling when Tony’s hand comes back wet and slippery. He squeezes Peter’s cock tight, fisting up and down. It’s so good that even behind the blindfold Peter closes his eyes, focusing on the feel of his cock held tight, wet, pushing through that tight opening. Fuck, he wishes he could hear Tony’s voice, wants Tony to tell him how gorgeous he looks, how good he’s doing. 

“Tony,” Peter moans. “Tony, please,” he says, but he doesn’t have the strength or focus to ask for what he wants. He just thrusts up and moans again, hands spasming around the restraints. 

Tony’s thumb strokes over the head of his cock, pressing down near the slit. Peter shudders again, the pressure and pleasure spreading through his body. He’s so close, so fucking close, but he can’t quite get there. 

“Please, want- want to hear you,” Peter sobs out. His skin feels pulled taut and hot all over. 

The hand on his cock pauses. Suddenly the headphones are gone, and he can hear how harshly he’s breathing, nearly crying. 

“Peter, hey, you’re doing great,” Tony’s voice is low and warm.

Peter sobs out a moan. God, it’s so good to hear Tony’s voice, such a relief. 

“Are you ready to come, gorgeous? You look so fucking good spread out like this,” Tony says, his mouth hot on Peter’s jaw. He nods and turns his head to kiss Tony, some of the tension and nerves easing. 

Tony’s hand returns to his cock and this time Peter arches and moans. He’s right on the edge, just about to come, so close he can feel his balls twitching before his orgasm fully hits. 

“Come for me, baby,” Tony murmurs. 

He comes hard, covering his own chest in come. It’s hard to catch his breath, still so wound up, but he can hear the way Tony’s breathing, how fast, hear his groan, the wet slap of his fist on his own cock. It’s less of a surprise when more come hits his chest. 

Tony kisses him deeply, moans into his mouth, and every sound is perfect. 


End file.
